The Trials of Terra
by softballtitan009
Summary: The terrors that Terra was forced to endure after agreeing to let Slade help her. How she deals with losing her only friends.... And how one little thought, can change the course of the future. Terra's POV. StarRob TerraBB
1. Terra Runs

The Trials of Terra Summary: The terrors that Terra was forced to endure after agreeing to let Slade help her. How she deals with losing her only friends, and how she really feels about Beast Boy... Terra's POV. Terra/BB Star/Rob  
  
This has been in my head for some time now. I just wanted to get it out. This is all from Terra's point of view. It tell what happens after the episode "Terra". How she trained with Slade, how he acted towards her, that stuff. Her relationship with Beast Boy in this is practically the same as in the series. He likes her, she likes him, she thinks he betrays her, she leaves, gets mad, comes back, goes out with him, betrays him, leaves, hates him. The end. But, through it all, he always feels the same, even when she announces her dedication to Slade. I won't tell anymore. Just read...  
  
Chapter-One Terra Runs ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Of course, you'll need more training. I know you have trouble controlling you're powers, and we can he--"  
  
He told him. I felt the communicator slip from my grasp.  
  
"You told him?" my voice was shaking. But, I didn't care. I trusted him with my secret, and he had let it out. Like, it was just another joke that he cracked.  
  
"I didn't!" His ears pointed down. A sign of a lier.  
  
"You lied to me! You lied!" I ran away. I didn't care where. Someone called after me. But, I didn't hear it. All I knew is that my legs were carrying me as fast away from that cursed "T" as they would go. The door in front of me wouldn't open.  
  
"God dammit!" I shouted and kicked it. It slowly opened and I ran through it and down the path. I raised a boulder up from the ground, not even stopping to get onto it. I jumped and landed on the hard surface, forcing it to carry me to the other side of the bay. The whole time I thought about what I had just done. What was I doing? That lier. The filthy bastard. How dare he tell Robin that I couldn't control them. And after he swore to me! After he gave his word! I could feel the tears streaming down my face. My eyes burned and I couldn't see because of the wind. I slowed down a little. I was losing control. Not good. I finally reached the other side.  
  
"What am I going to do?" I asked myself out loud. My back slid down the nearest building. I couldn't even feel the scraping against my back through my shirt. I was so numb. How could he do that? How could I do that? Trust him. Ha. Typical me. Going around, telling total strangers my most intimate secrets. But, the question racked in my brain...what happens now? Do I go to the next location, only to be embarassed and run away again? Or do I find help.  
  
"No one else knows you Terra. No one else can help you.... I"ll be waiting....."  
  
Slade. If I went to him.... If I got help. Maybe, I could go back to the Titans. After all, they gave me a home. But, I don't think I could face Beast Boy again. Or Robin. Or any of the others. Mostly Raven. She never wanted me there in the first place. I saw the glances her and Robin exchanged when I told them I didn't have a home. But, I never liked her anyway.  
  
I was starting to like this idea more and more. I could finally get control! There was hope after all. I summoned another boulder and headed towards the desert, where I first met the Titans. That had been my plan all along, to lure that giant scorpion into a trap, have the Titans think I'm in trouble, and become part of their team. But, after that night with Beast Boy....It backfired. That's where I was staying last. Slade said he had been watching me for some time. It must have been there. That's where I'll find him. I could feel the roughness of the rock on my cheek as I struggled to control it. A slight change in the wind lurched me to the left and I almost lost control.  
  
"Almost there," I said, almost encouraging the rock and my powers to strain themselves a little longer. I saw my reflection in the bay water as I looked down. My blond hair billowed out behind me and the eyeliner and mascara I had put on that morning was running down my cheeks from tears. I looked up. I didn't need to see myself. Especially now. I finally reached the southern shore where the desert slowly took over. There were only a few plants. I ran to the place where I had been living. The cave I had stayed in for three months was starting to look pretty inviting again. I didn't need all that fancy stuff at the tower. It wasn't like it was necessary for me. I actually enjoyed hunting for food more than watching T.V. or playing video games. I could never figure out how to work those things anyway. The cave loomed in front of me. I forgot how big it was....It doesn't matter, I have to find Slade. I went inside. Immediately the feeling changed. I could sense it. There was another presence in this cave with me.  
  
"Hello, Terra."  
  
"Slade?"  
  
"Yes. I'm glad you returned."  
  
"You were right. Beast Boy told the others."  
  
"You didn't know that would happen? After I warned you?"  
  
"It was there. Deep inside me. A small part didn't trust him. But, it was right. He told Robin." There was a pause between them. A hole in the top of the cave provided a beam of light. Terra stood in it.  
  
"I need you're help."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Titan009- sorry it was such a short chapter. But, it's mostly an introduction. Please review and tell me what you tink. Should I continue? 


	2. Alpha, Beta and Multra

The Trials of Terra  
  
Hey guys...I wanted to updating this really bad because I feel that I left so much unsaid at the end of the chapter. About my other stories. Sorry that I haven't updated, but I have all the chapters written and I have to transfer them to my computer that I just had installed. And I am DETERMINED to find a way to get them over to this thing.... So, here's the chapter that I just felt like writing.  
  
Chapter-Two Alpha, Beta and Multra----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You feel anger at the Titans."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You want revenge."  
  
"I want revenge."  
  
"You shall have it. But first, we must control your powers. They are...shall I say, forceful. They need controlling, they need guidance. I can give you that. In return, you must give me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your life." There was a short pause. A misunderstanding pause. "You must become my apprentice."  
  
"Work for you?"  
  
"Exactly," came his voice.  
  
"And if I do...agree, you'll help me?"  
  
"Of course, child. I will help you as much as I can. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Follow me." Slade led me out of the cave.  
  
"You're first lesson; summon a boulder."  
  
"No problem," I said. The ground shook and a circle cracked around a rather large rock that I had picked out. I raised it up.  
  
"Good," said Slade to my left. He jumped on to it, making it heavier. I strained under the weight.  
  
"This size of boulder will be called "alpha". It is the default rock that we'll work with as you train. Raise another one, slightly smaller."  
  
I followed his instruction.  
  
"This size is "beta". Now, make one that is larger than alpha."  
  
"Fine." My eyes turned yellow to accomodate his request. This time, it was harder. The rock was massive.  
  
"Good. This is "multra". The largest of the rocks we will work with. Gradually, each of these rocks will increase in size. Allowing you to control larger amounts of earth. We shall procede to my hideout. Come," he ordered. I hopped on the beta rock and he directed me towards the city. I obeyed. So, he was my master now. And I was his apprentice. In a way, I felt like I belonged with him. I found a certain satisfaction out of being the bad guy. There was a sort of pride to it that I could never find in being with the Titans. A strange form of pride. There was a twinge of guilt, but I pushed it away. I would have my revenge. They would crumble from beneath their own weight. And I already had a plan.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We reached the warehouse an hour later. It was secluded in the busy part of the docks. Several robots surrounded the doors. They looked eager to blast anything that came their way. They lifted their "guns".  
  
"Code: Indigo," Slade said. The robots nodded and ceased their aggressiveness. A door slid open.  
  
"Bring them in," he ordered. I figured he was talking about the rocks, so I did. He jumped off alpha and I followed suit. The larger rock hardly fit through the door. But, it only grazed the edges.  
  
"Drop them." I followed his request, gladly.  
  
"You will rest tonight. Edward will show you to you're room. I will call when he has dinner prepared. Go." I nodded and followed the butler that had shown up out of no where. I should get used to that.  
  
"This way, miss." We were almost gone, when he spoke up.  
  
"Edward."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Make sure she is comfortable."  
  
"Of course, master." He bowed and ushered me out. The hallway was long. Really long. I got tired just looking at it. It slanted downward, which meant it probably went underground. Luckily, I didn't have long to walk. My door was the ninth on the right.  
  
"You're room, miss."  
  
"Thank you," I said and pressed the button that supposedly opened the door. It worked. My jaw dropped. It was huge. The bed was extremely large. There was a computer, a large bathroom, a T.V., and a desk. They didn't take up a lot of room, so it wasn't hard to get the impression that the room was el grando.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" Edward asked.  
  
"Maybe a soda. I'm really thirsty. Oh, and I have a question," I told him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do I keep in touch with Slade? I mean, what if I'm in here and he needs me or something?"  
  
''I am not certain."  
  
"Oh, well. Thanks anyway."  
  
He bowed and exited. I shut the door.  
  
I looked at the shower. It was calling to me. I looked around. He better not have cameras in here.... I went in to the bathroom and locked the door. Then, I blasted the water on high and as hot as it would go. As I waited for the water to heat up, I noticed a medicine cabinet. Curiousity overtook me so I opened it up. There was shampoo, conditioner, body wash, shaving cream, a razor, lotion, two toothbrushes, two bottles of toothpaste, floss a hair brush, hair ties...guess I would have to use my own make-up. Man, Slade sure knew what I needed to keep clean.... I figured the water was ready by now so I undressed. I grabbed the shower products that my master had left me and brought them in the bath. I also grabbed the brush. It's just a habit, but I normally brush my hair in the shower when I'm done. It's a thing I do. I've always done it. When the conditioner is still processing, that's when I comb it out. It just makes it easier when I have to blow dry it to get the tangles out. It makes for less work when I leave. After I took a nice, long shower, shaving included, I stepped out. I grabbed the towels that were sitting on the counter and dried off. There was a fluffy white robe that had also been left there. I didn't use it. It reminded me of the Titans. After wrapping my hair up in the towel, I dried my body off. I kept my blonde hair in the towel for a while to let it dry on its own for a bit. It keeps it healthy. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the bathroom door. Steam followed me as I exited. I noticed a closet. I walked over to it and opened it up.  
  
"What a selection," I muttered. There were two colors. White and black. But, only one type of outfit. It was a shirt that cut off about mid-stomach and pants that weren't exactly baggy, but weren't tight. They just kind of hung. I tried a white one on and looked in the mirror. I was surprised to see that it didn't look entirely terrible on me. In fact, it was kind of flattering. I examined it from all possible angles and then looked back in the closet. There were about thirty of these in each color. This Slade guy didn't have bad taste. Maybe he had a woman shopping for him. I didn't care anymore. The towel that was turban-ated on my head was shimmied off and my hair seemed two shades darker because of the wetness. I combed it out and blow dried it. Then, I added extra eye-liner and more mascara. Hey, I'm a bad guy now. I need the dark look.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's why you're wearing white." I rolled my eyes at myself. Whatever. I looked at the alarm clock that glowed bright red. It said, 9:56. Ha. Beast Boy was probably crying right now. Serves him right. Wait! Why am I even thinking about him? I looked around and saw the Coke that Edward had left me. He must have come in here while I was taking a shower. I drained it in three gulps. A polite knock resounded on my door. I walked over and opened it. It was Edward.  
  
"Dinner is ready."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You look lovely."  
  
"Thank you." Why did he care? It wasn't like a date or anything. Must be his accent. All British guys are sweet, when raised properly.  
  
I slipped on the white birkenstocks that had been left at the door, as opposed to the black ones or the brown suede ones.  
  
I followed him down the hallway and prepared for the weirdest meal of my life.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Titan009- Well? I was so bored I felt like posting this. I tried to make is sound like Terra and worked extra hard on the descriptions. Thanks for the reviews of the first chapter! I didn't know people like it that much!!!! Thanks. REVEIW! (if you don't mind...) 


	3. Dinner, Sleep and A Visitor

The Trials of Terra

This is the only story that I can think about right now. I am not kidding, it's the only thing in my mind. REVIEWERS!

AmericanIdiot999- First of all, I'm glad you reviewed my story. I had NO idea that the butler's name was Wintergreen! Thanks. I kinda don't want to change it, so I'll say that was HER butler...Slade has his own. ALSO! I've found a way to fit in Vampyre in my other fic. Yup yup!! There might be some tension between him and Aqualad because they both love Raven and all...

Rose Eclipse- You think? Thanks. I hope you like this chapter!!!

niobe-10- I'll try to add more details. Thanks. I didn't know people would like me quoting the episode and stuff, but I guess you did! I'm hoping to make the chapters longer though. Keep reading and reviewing!

Possessor Of The X Gene- WHY! You are my first reviewer!! gives cookie Thanks! Oh yeah, I'm continuing. I just hope I get more reviews. I love reviews. I tried reviewing your story and it was a nice long review and everything! But, then it told me that...ahem is currently encountering heavy traffic. Please come back in a few minutes." What is that supposed to mean?!! Is it like the people who are in the traffic get to go first? Whatever....thanks!

Chapter-Three

* * *

Dinner, Sleep and a Visitor

* * *

I picked at my food. I wasn't really hungry. Besides, why would they serve me chicken and asparagus? I was used to living off the land, you know. Killing rabbits and stuff. Chopping up cactuses to get water...

"Eat."

"I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat. Tomorrow you start training early, and breakfast is at seven. Eat."

"Yes, sir."

This was really boring. I hope they have cable in my room. My shows on in an hour... I obeyed him. How could I not? After all, he was my master now...

I took a bite of the asparagus and immediately felt rejuvenated. This stuffs not bad. Something clicked inside that said I needed food. I just hadn't recognized it before. Suddenly, I was starving. I devoured the rest of the chicken and asparagus within two minutes. Slade had been observing me the whole time with his hands folded and his elbows on the table. His arms were supporting his head up and his chin rested gently on the backs of his hands. I stared down at his empty plate. He continued to look at me. I swallowed and stood up with my plate. I took his and placed it underneath mine. He nodded. I walked over to the dishwasher that was hidden in the shadows. I opened it up with a click and it placed the dishes inside carefully. They were glass, after all...

"The first thing you need to learn is manners."

I closed the dishwasher and looked at him.

"If you are going to be my apprentice, you must obey everything I say. Know that an order I give you has a purpose. It will always have a reason. Therefore, you must obey it."

"Yes, sir."

"I'd like you to call me Master or Slade. Never sir."

"Of course, whatever you like."

"Now rest, you have a hard day ahead of you."

"Yes, Master."

'Okay, that was really weird...' I thought as I left the room and hurried down the hallway. I reached my room and went inside.

I locked my door, facing the sheet of metal that kept me protected.

"Did I do the right thing?" I asked it.

"Depends on your point of view…"

I whirled around.

"Robin!"

"Hello, Terra."

He was sitting on the comfy chair positioned in the corner of my room. He looked comfortable with his lazy posture and tilted head. Not at all as if he were inside his arch-enemy's hideout.

"What are you doing here?!!" I half screamed, half yelled at him.

"Didn't you think that we would track you? There was a tracking device installed in your backpack from day one."

"Who do you think you are? Interrupting my privacy like this!!"

"We gave you a home, Terra. We thought you were our friend."

"Friends don't betray each other."

"And you coming into Slade's home isn't betrayal?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"We could help you, you know…" He stepped forward, closer to me.

"I don't even think I'm staying here for long. You _know_ that I don't like permanent residence," I said convincingly. His face relaxed a little.

Something snapped in me that said I didn't need to be taking this from him. Something gave way and I suddenly became furious with my former friend.

"And I don't need help from _you_," I spat, "Now get out!"

"Terra—"

"GET _OUT_!" I screamed, my anger consuming me and my eyes turning yellow. Not a good sign.

"Look, I'm just trying—"

I tackled him, forcing him to notice that I didn't want him here, in my room. He kicked me off.

"My patience is thinning with you, Titan," I said in a deathly whisper. I couldn't even say his name.

"Terra…"

"Just get out. I don't want your help, your advice, or your presence. I hate you and your team. And if Beast Boy asks about me, tell him I haven't thought of him once and don't care if I ever see him again."

Robin's head slumped with disappointment. He grabbed his communicator.

"Get me out of here," he said. There was a celtic shiver in the room and Raven rose from the floor.

She touched his shoulder gently and said "You did what you could," gave me a hateful look, and they both turned into shadows and disappeared.

"Good riddance," I said and changed into my pajamas.

As I was preparing for bed, I thought about the severity of my situation. How was I going to deal with Slade? Had I made the right choice? Of course I had. I had made the best choice. This is my life, I thought as I pulled the black flannel covers over me, and I will make my own decisions.

* * *

The next morning, when I woke up, I dressed in black.

* * *

Titan009- Please review! I know it's been _AGES_ since I have updated any of my stories, but creativity doesn't just turn on and off like a faucet. I hope you understand….Oh, and the whole tracking thing will be explained later. Turns out she deceives them….And do you guy's think that I'm making Slade too.....fatherly? Because I can TOTALLY change that! 


End file.
